pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism8 New Years Live
Performance Info Idols: Prism8 Coords: *Pinky Mermaid Coord - Yuzuki *Fifteen Mermaid Coord - Mirazuki and Kotori *Sparkle Mermaid Coord - Mizuki, Shion and Hikari *Night Mermaid Coord Eclipse and Chiharu Cyalume Coord: Normal Cyalumes Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan any Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: Today, Prism8 are going to debut with their first 8 member song released in an album, and these coords fit perfectly! Yuzuki: Pinky Mermaid Coord... Y-Yay... Meganee: These colorful variations of this coord remind me of the beautiful coral reef! Mirazuki and Kotori: Fifteen Mermaid Coord! Min'na mo egao! (Mirazuki) Koto! (Kotori) Meganee: The charm point are these gorgeous shoes. The transparent material remind me of a fish's fin! Mizuki, Shion and Hikari: Sparkle Mermaid Coord! Min'na mo egao! (Mizuki) igo! (Shion and Hikari) Meganee: The ribbon tied loosely around the waist area is very cute too! Eclipse and Chiharu: Night Mermaid Coord! ROCK ON! (Eclipse) Chiru~ (Chiharu) Several minutes before... Shion: AGAIN with these types of coords?! Mizuki: Aw, come on! It looks great on you! Hikari: *Breaks forth wall* YOU'VE WORN THIS COORD BEFORE Mizuki: Start off this year as Colorful Shion-chan! Shion: *Angry vein* I'll send you to the moon after the live... Mizuki: Deal! :D Mirazuki: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Chiharu: Mirazuki-san! If you're so loud the audience will hear you ^^" Mirazuki: Who cares! It's not like they haven't heard that phrase already! Kotori: T... True... B-But still, don't you think we should be quiet backstage? Eclipse: Kotori, this girl doesn't think. She's living proof that humans can live without a brain. Mizuki: *Depressed corner* I have a brain... Eclipse: Great, if I ever need a brain transplant I'll ask for yours since I need one that's never been used. Hikari: DOUBLE BURN OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG Kotori: Eclipse, you're starting strong this year with your comebacks huh? Eclipse: Of course! I'm always thinking up new ones. Yuzuki: No no no... *Depressed corner* Eclipse: You don't count... Not yet... Yuzuki: That's not what I'm depressed about... Mizuki: Ehem, as the intelligent individual that is... Uh... What was I gonna say again... *Mind blank* Eclipse: Oh, don't you just hate that terrible empty feeling in your skull? Mizuki: FOR THE LAST TIME, I HAVE A BRAIN!!!!!!! Right, now I remember! As the intelligent individual that is a few years older than h- Eclipse: How many exactly? Mizuki: Who cares? Eclipse: I bet you can't even count that high in the first place. Mizuki: AHGFLFDBGLHSDBGLHBFGLBFDS Chiharu: Etto... I think what Mizuki is trying to say is that Yuzuki is nervous ^^" Kotori: Oh right! Of course! You're not usually that type that is very loud... And you're center... Yuzuki: Yeah... Shion: Is it really something to be scared of? Hikari: Um... Yeah unless your name is Shion Todo and you're not afraid of anything. Shion: Thanks for the compliment... If that was one... Hikari: You're welcome ^^~ Mirazuki: YOU'LL BE FINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COZ KOTORI AND I WILL SUPPORT YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AS YOUR WONDERPRI CO-CENTERSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Yuzuki: You sound convincing... Kotori: It won't just be us though... Everyone will be supporting you, so you have nothing to be scared of! Hikari: That's right! We'll even cover for you if it's necessary! Chiharu: Just believe in yourself, and have fun out there, okay? Yuzuki: *Slowly gets up* I... Guess you're right. *Smiles* I'll try my best! Hikari: That's the spirit! Shion: As expected of the three people who cheer us up in this group... Eclipse: So that's why Ivanly chose the three of them to sing a song together... Shion: Right. *Helps Mizuki up* Leader, say something motivational. Mizuki: EH????????????? Shion: Isn't that what usually happens? Everyone else: Yeah! Mizuki: I... Don't like being called a leader though. None of us are better than anyone else. We're all equally good as idols... Kotori: *Smiles* Mizuki-chan... Mizuki: So! Um... *Puts hand out* Everyone puts their hands on top. Mizuki: We're gonna start off 2017 with a BANG! Let's splash some water into their faces and give them a 2017 wake-up call! Hikari: *Giggles a little* That was terrible... Mizuki: Eh? Says the girl that's laughing! Kotori: *laughs too* It's funny because how terrible it was! Mizuki: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh Everyone starts laughing, and Mizuki joins in a few moments later. Mizuki: Okay, that was just a pun on the song name, but... Hikari: Okay, enough delaying! Let's get to the live! Water (What are) you waiting for? Everyone laughs again. Mizuki: Okay, that was actually good! Hikari: I know, because I'm a pro at puns! Shion: Save the chit-chat. We're on! Live I'm starting out 2017 as a lazy girl so just watch the video I put in the Google Drive file xD Rōmaji= Yowaki na hito ga kirai aozora uragiranai Yumemiru mae ni watashi tonde ikitai Kokoro no ORUGO-RU ga hiraiteku (hibiiteku) Sukoshi zutsu no shiawase yuuki mo kanadedasu no Ima kimi no me ni ippai no mirai Kotoba wa eien no SHIGUNARU Don’t Forget To Try In Mind Ai wa Jewel yori Subete wo kagayakasu Making Drama, Switch On! Yuzuki, Mirazuki and Kotori land on a present box wrapped with night-sky wrapping. Mirazuki and Kotori untie it, Yuzuki jumps on it and opens it, showing pictures of all the Prism8 members. 3: Tokimeki Prism8 For You! Yuzuki jumps and throws strings of PriTickets over a ship's sail. Mizuki, Shion, Hikari, Eclipse and Chiharu are seen doing the same to the same ship. After that, all 6 gather at the front of the ship. 6: We Are PriPara! Cyalume Change! Kokoro no ORUGO-RU ga hiraiteku (hibiiteku) Sukoshi zutsu no shiawase yuuki mo kanadedasu no Ima kimi no me ni ippai no mirai Kotoba wa eien no SHIGUNARU Don’t Forget To Try In Mind Ai wa Jewel yori Subete no koibito-tachi ni Kagayaki o tsutaete Dakishimetai kimi o |-| Translation= I dislike weak-willed people, I won't betray the blue sky I wanna fly before dreaming of it The music box of my heart is opening (resounding) And it's starting to play Right now I see your eyes filled with all the future My words are a timeless signal DON'T FORGET TO TRY IN MIND, love enlightens Everything better than jewels do The music box of my heart is opening (resounding) And it's starting to play Right now I see your eyes filled with all the future My words are a timeless signal DON'T FORGET TO TRY IN MIND, love conveys Radiance to all the sweethearts More than jewels do For I want to embrace you Category:Ivanly912 Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Chiharu's Shows Category:Eclipse's Shows Category:Kotori's Shows Category:Mirazuki's Shows Category:Yuzuki's Shows Category:Prism8